yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Drama CD: High Cadence/Vol. 5
This CD was released as a bonus with Yowamushi Pedal 10 Chapter 3: Inter-High, the tenth DVD/Blu-ray volume. The Demanding Hot Springs Inn MAKISHIMA: Anime Yowamushi Pedal Mini Drama CD Interval 5 - The Demanding Hot Springs Inn �� �� �� �� MAKISHIMA:'' pant Kuha! As expected of Hakone! ''pant ''That really was an amazing slope! ''pant ''It’s perfect for training. And it’s not just the mountains, but there are a lot of hot springs here too. Well, since I’m already here and I’m sweating a lot… oh! An inn spotted! ''pant walks toward the entrance. MAKISHIMA: Hmm, it’s good. Usually, I wouldn’t go to an onsen, there’s always this dreary air… well, it wouldn't hurt to ask… opens the door. MAKISHIMA: Ah, pardon me for the intrusion! TOUDOU: muffled ''Of course, welcome! ''Footsteps and Toudou gasp. TOUDOU: MAKI-CHAN?! MAKISHIMA: Toudou! What are you doing here?! TOUDOU: That’s my ''line! '''MAKISHIMA:' No, I… I just finished training and I was going to head home, but I sweated a lot, so since I was already here, I thought I’d pop into a hot springs inn. TOUDOU: I see! I came home from the dorms for the holidays. Because I felt guilty for having this lavish beauty and this overflowing talent, I decided to help with the family inn! Clang MAKISHIMA: ...Then, if that’s the way it is, I’m going home. TOUDOU: Wait, Maki-chaaan! MAKISHIMA: Gyuh! TOUDOU: As the God of the Mountains - no, wait, that's not who I am right now - as the God of the Hot Springs, there's no one else more fitting to guide you! My family's traditional and prestigious open air bath, which will leave you nothing short of satisfied! Since you're already here, you can't miss it! giggles. '' ''pulls Makishima along. Sounds '' '''MAKISHIMA:' Ah! Guh, wha - shooooo! �� �� �� �� Splash MAKISHIMA: Ahhh... This hot water feels good! It relieves stress and washes the exhaustion away. There aren’t any other customers who have the hot springs booked, so the bath and the changing rooms aren’t crowded. It has the right temperature and no algae… It really is the best location for a hot springs bath! sighs. MAKISHIMA: I should be getting out soon. I can't stay in here for too long. Opens TOUDOU: 'How's the water, Maki-chan? '''MAKISHIMA: '''Toudou! '''TOUDOU: '''Alright then. I'm coming in, excuse me. ''goes into the water. '''MAKISHIMA: '''Guh! Don’t come in! '''TOUDOU: '''Hmm? Heh, what's this, are you actually embarrassed? Anyway, how is it? Do you like the hot springs? '''MAKISHIMA: Huh? Ah… yeah, it’s quite nice. TOUDOU: Isn't it? I thought you’d say that! It’s perfect for relaxing if you soak up to the shoulders! People often say it’s a necessary remedy for muscle recovery! MAKISHIMA: Ah, but, well... I was just about to get out - TOUDOU: Hah?! You can't! You can't, Maki-chan! It's barely been 30 minutes! MAKISHIMA: Exactly. It's already been long enough! TOUDOU: Ah, that's right! It’s also good to wash your face here. You know, here in our hot springs, we use expensive bath salts that are good for the skin. I've been using them since I was young, so I know that even if you think it's impossible, you can become a beauty! MAKISHIMA: No. Even if my skin were smooth, it wouldn't make any difference. TOUDOU: '''What are you talking about? The effectiveness of our hot springs can make your normally cold face and stiff smirk look cheerful and refreshing! '''MAKISHIMA: sarcastically ''Well, '''sorry about that.' TOUDOU: ''A - NY - WAAAY,'' another 10 minutes! Splash MAKISHIMA:'' gurgling Shoooo - ! ''Bubbling �� �� �� �� sighs. MAKISHIMA: Geez, any more of that and I would have fainted in the bath! If I don’t hurry, it’ll be dark soon. I need to get changed quickly and leave. Opening TOUDOU: '''Maki-chan, did you dry your hair properly? '''MAKISHIMA: Hn - Toudou! '' '''TOUDOU:' What's this, you still haven't? There's no way around it, then. Let me help you! MAKISHIMA: 'I can do it by myself. Wouldn't just wrapping it with a towel be enough? '''TOUDOU: '''You CAN'T! You can’t... What if you catch a cold, what then?! ''Rustling '' ''turns on the blow dryer. Click 'MAKISHIMA: 'cracking Wha... W - Wait! Why did you suddenly switch it to the cold air setting?! '''TOUDOU: Didn't you know, Maki-chan? In order to dry hair, you have to use the warm and cold air settings alternatively. Like'' this!'' MAKISHIMA: Hm? GAH, THAT'S TOO HOT! TOUDOU: And then this! MAKISHIMA: GUH, THAT'S TOO COLD! �� �� �� �� TOUDOU: '''All right! Now that your hair is dry, next, of course, is a massage! '''MAKISHIMA: '''What? That says... "Whole Body Refresh: Hand Massage Your Body's Pressure Points," huh? ...What's this? I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this. '''TOUDOU: '''It's okay! I don't intend to let you do it by yourself. Come on, go over there and lie down for me. '''MAKISHIMA: '''YOU'RE doing it?! '''TOUDOU: '''I won't hold back! '''MAKISHIMA: ''Please'' hold back! TOUDOU: Let’s see here… the pressure point for optimum blood circulation in the legs is, um... here? Press MAKISHIMA: '''Geh - SHOOO! '''TOUDOU: ''sheepishly Heh heh, sorry about that! If I press down here, you can say goodbye to all that nervous stress. '''MAKISHIMA:' GEH! Do it right! Guh, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch...! TOUDOU:'' softly'' Ah, you seem to be under quite a lot of stress right now. You poor thing... MAKISHIMA: And who's fault do you think that is? TOUDOU: Hmmmm... next then. Here! MAKISHIMA: Guh, ACK! Sho! TOUDOU: Ah, my mistake!'' Here!'' Press MAKISHIMA: '''GAAAH! Sho! '''TOUDOU: Hey! Stay still, Maki-chan! This... time...! Press MAKISHIMA: Huh - GAAAAAAH!!! ''Ouch, ouch! OUCH! Sho -'' OUCH! ''- ooo! ''Rustling breathes deeply. TOUDOU: Hmm? What's wrong, Maki-chan? Ahh, I see! You must be tired after such a long trip. It's okay. You're in luck! We have a vacant room today! MAKISHIMA: No, I wasn't planning on staying ove - TOUDOU: Now, come on! This way! �� �� �� �� MAKISHIMA: '''Ah! This is...! '''TOUDOU: Hmm, hmm! What do you think? Wonderful, isn't it? This special room's reservation was cancelled just this morning! MAKISHIMA: That's true. To end up in such a beautiful room, I guess I really am lucky. TOUDOU: 'Don't express your gratitude yet, Maki-chan! I have special meal prepared for you for dinner! Here it is! ''shows Makishima the dish. '''TOUDOU: I call it... "Toudou Jinpachi Special Pasta!" MAKISHIMA: ...Wait. Why is there pasta in an inn?! TOUDOU: It’s food that energizes the body immediately, and it's rich in carbs! If you're an athlete, there’s nothing better than pasta! MAKISHIMA: 'That's not the point. I said, why is there pasta ''here? Aren't hot springs supposed to have - er, shouldn't hot springs be serving kaiseki meals?! (*kaiseki - traditional multi-course Japanese dinner) '''TOUDOU: Heh heh, obviously! Our inn’s restaurant has a reputation of using the best ingredients and preparing meals with care! MAKISHIMA: If that's the case, then why pasta? TOUDOU: '''Don't worry, Maki-chan! This was prepared only for tonight. It's a special menu! '''MAKISHIMA: And this doesn't even any sauce on it, it's just plain boiled pasta! TOUDOU: That's right! This is plain pasta! It's said to be eaten by professional athletes before races. It's the ideal food for cyclists! MAKISHIMA: '''Ah... ''clears his throat. '' ''chuckles. '' '''TOUDOU: What's this? Don’t hold back! Salt, pepper, olive oil, grated cheese… I made sure to put in your favorite foods, so go ahead and eat up! Growling MAKISHIMA: ...I'm too hungry. I really don't have any energy left. �� �� �� �� puts his chopsticks down. MAKISHIMA: Thanks for the meal. TOUDOU: '''Oooh! You ate all of it! '''MAKISHIMA: '''I hate to admit it, but that really was incredibly delicious. '''TOUDOU: Well then! Then all that's left is... to sleep! I've already prepared the futons in the room! MAKISHIMA: 'Geh! Why are the futons piled up?! ''giggles. 'TOUDOU: '''For ''this, ''of course! ''jumps onto the futons. '''TOUDOU: You see, you see? It's so soft, Maki-chan! MAKISHIMA: Ungh... These aren't floor cushions, so you're not supposed to pile them together! TOUDOU: '''Ah, well, that's beside the point! Alright then, goodnight! '''MAKISHIMA: '''Huh? Ah... yeah. ''Closes '' ''lies down. '' '''MAKISHIMA: I never planned on staying overnight here like this. I guess I'll have to show him my gratitude... yawns. MAKISHIMA: mumbling ...Sho... falls asleep. '' �� �� �� �� '''MAKISHIMA:' Thank you for taking care of me, Toudou. I'll see you around. Now then - TOUDOU: '''Wait, Maki-chan. '''MAKISHIMA: Hm? TOUDOU: You can’t! You can’t… Leaving like that without paying for our services, you musn't underestimate Hakone's inns! May I have your payment, please? MAKISHIMA: A - Ah... I originally wasn't planning on staying here for the night, so I... don't have enough money on me right now. TOUDOU: Then if that's the case... I'm challenging you, Maki-chan! If you're able to win against me, I'll cancel your debt. MAKISHIMA: 'A match? So you're talking about cycling? '''TOUDOU: '...Huh? This is an inn, Maki-chan! That can only mean one thing... table tennis! 'MAKISHIMA: '''Shooo! ''Ball Clacking '' ''Yelling ''smashes the ball to Makishima's side of the table. '' '''MAKISHIMA: Wha - ?! gasps for breath. TOUDOU: Maki-chan... I'm disappointed. Is this'' really all you've got? '''MAKISHIMA: '''Che. My opponent is the son of the owner of an inn! There's no way I could win at table tennis! '''TOUDOU:' It's not good to make excuses like that! Now, look closely! On this ping-pong table, I'll show you... a miracle! Music '' ''gasps. '' '''MAKISHIMA: '''This is...! A mountain?! '''TOUDOU: '''That's right, it's a mountain. If there's a mountain in front of us, we'll climb it! Because the two of us are climbers, after all! '''MAKISHIMA: '''Kuha! I see! ''JINPACHI! Then I'll just have to take the peak and show you! PEAK SPIDER SMAAASH! Wham TOUDOU: A unique style that hits the ball close to the edge of the table... As expected of you, Maki-chan... But, what do you think of this? SLEEPING BEAUTY... DRIIIVE! Clack '' ''Whoosh '' '''MAKISHIMA:' Eh?! It moves just like a ping-pong ball, but it builds up speed without making a sound! Wha - that's impossible! dives to hit the ball, but misses. MAKISHIMA: 'Gah - ?! ''Clattering 'TOUDOU: '''That was a great match... Maki-chan. ''inhales. 'MAKISHIMA: '...Yeah. It was a complete loss for me. '''TOUDOU: Then in exchange, I'll have you work for me until you raise enough money to pay me. So from now on, you have to refer to me as "Master." MAKISHIMA: Guh! I just went out for a bike ride! How did it all end up like this?! Geh. SHOOO! Echo �� �� �� �� Rustling TOUDOU: Oi, Maki-chan? Maki-chan? tries shaking Makishima awake. MAKISHIMA:'' 'mumbling Mmn... Ma... st... er... huh? '''TOUDOU: '''You looked uncomfortable, and you were mumbling in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare? '''MAKISHIMA: Huh?! Ah... A dream? ...Kuha! So it was a dream, huh? sighs in relief. MAKISHIMA: ...Eh? throws off his blankets. MAKISHIMA: 'Or rather, ''Toudou! What are you doing here?! '''TOUDOU: Sshh! Don't be too loud! It's only four in the morning. You'll wake the other guests! MAKISHIMA: 'Four o'clock?! ...Well then, I'm going back to sleep. ''lies down under the blankets. '' pulls the blankets away. '' '''TOUDOU: You can’t. You can’t, Maki-chan! I gave you the best hot springs, the best food, and the best room... your exhaustion should be all gone by now, right? Let's have a match! MAKISHIMA: A match?! Wait a - you don't mean table tennis, do you?! TOUDOU:'' ...Huh?'' By "match," I'm talking about cycling, of course! MAKISHIMA: Oh. Eh... wait. Now? But it's still dark outside! laughs. TOUDOU: 'What are you talking about? It'll be dawn soon! It's the perfect time for us to ride to the peak of the mountain and watch the sunrise together! Come on! ''pulls off the blankets. '''TOUDOU: This is a race to celebrate our coincidental meeting in my hometown of Hakone! Naturally, I want my opponent to be in his best condition. If my rival was tired because of a long trip, it would have been boring. You can't refuse this challenge! MAKISHIMA: So you're saying that the hot springs, the massage, and the food... Everything was for the sake of this? chuckles. TOUDOU: Of course not just for this! It was also to improve your condition for the Inter High. You could even say that the reason for today's race is, in a way, for our path to the Inter High! Glint TOUDOU: ''loudly Now then, let's go, Maki-chan! Naturally, victory will belong to me, the God of the Mountains as well as Sleeping Beauty, ''Toudou Jinpachi! MAKISHIMA: Sshh! Keep it dow - TOUDOU: '''Come on, hurry! Let's go! '''MAKISHIMA: Oi, don't pull me! H - hey, wai - shoooo! Category:Translated Media